


Milk to my Coffee

by cherrysungs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Model Hwang Hyunjin, and has great taste in coffee, and not good with crushes, barista seungmin, coffee prince seungmin, especially since its seungmin, first fic, hyunjin is a rookie model, hyunjin is shy, i can't tag, seungmin is a cute barista, side chansung, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysungs/pseuds/cherrysungs
Summary: Seungmin is the owner of a small coffee shop on the corner "Minnie's". Hyunjin isn't a big fan of coffee but results in making frequent visits to the coffee shop on the way to his special modelling school, as there's a lot more work put into modelling than he initially thought. The atmosphere is warm, but not as warm as the cute barista's smile.





	1. Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, though it's more of a drabble. It will probably span over a couple of chapters, so I'm not sure how long I want to write this little concept. Please leave feedback if you can, it would really help me towards future fics and drabbles, other than that, I hope you enjoy!

It was another cold winter’s day as Hyunjin swung his shoulder bag under his arm, eyes glued to the ground as he trudged along the footpath. It was probably going to snow soon. He snuggled further into his scarf, the one Jisung had gifted to him last Christmas. If he was honest, it was probably one of his most used items of clothing, which surprised even himself. Being a model, even if he was just a rookie, meant he knew the trends before they even became popular and he was even brave enough to start his own. Of course, they never became “trends”, but were added onto his list of personalised looks. He smiled as he reminisced that same Christmas morning, with Jisung’s excited expression as he awaited his friend to open his gift. Not everyone agrees with his fashion statements but that was okay when he had his own friends supporting him every step of the way.

Modelling was a lot more than just walking down a runway in fancy clothing, though. There was a lot of physical and mental training involved. Thankfully, Hyunjin was already on a healthy food diet, prioritising his body’s health more than anything. Sure, he did the occasional few exercises in the afternoon, but clearly, it wasn’t enough, as Hyunjin discovered when he walked into the class for the first time. So now he was on a schedule that provided more physical strain on his body which he wasn’t used to, leaving his body exhausted, and who would’ve known there was so much on the business side of things? Hyunjin didn’t initially want to become a model, having also a passion for photography, but he also had a piqued interest in fashion too. Influenced by his favourite Changbin-hyung, he found a love in collecting clothes, trying different pieces, experimenting with how things looked. It wasn’t until one of his friends suggested the idea of becoming a model that he even thought about the career, and it’s not like he wasn’t already being offered jobs on the street. He had the healthy body and pretty face to accompany, so it was expected. Naturally, he took the idea into consideration and here he was: working hard by day, learning to master facial expressions and runway walks, and working even harder by night, cramming the necessary information from the business side of modelling. 

By this morning, his energy was drained, even after waking from sleep. Well… 6 hours of sleep. The street was already busy at 7:20am, with everyone bustling and commuting to work in their cars or rushing by foot. Hyunjin let out a tired yawn before slapping both of his cheeks simultaneously to wake himself up.

“This won’t do… If anything, I’ll need a big energy boost if I’m going to keep my focus in class today.”

That was when his feet slowed down to a stop, eyeing a coffee shop a couple meters in front of him. He wasn’t a coffee person, but perhaps this was his last resort if he didn’t want to be nodding off to sleep in the middle of observing his instructors. 

The bell at the top of the door frame jingled harmoniously as Hyunjin pushed the door open, immediately being hit with a wave of warmth. It wasn’t the uncomfortable sort though, more like a subtle, friendly warmth. His curious eyes danced around the coffee shop, admiring the aesthetic. A visage of cushioned seats, small lights strung up, and wooden tables. What a beautiful little place he’s discovered. It was a shame it was empty. From the beautiful interior, he would’ve assumed there’d at least be a few customers seated already. Eventually he snapped out of his stupor, hearing a soft hum coming from somewhere. Now that he thought about it, there was no one here. Not even a single person behind the counter. Did he barge in too early? Maybe they were still closed. But he couldn’t force himself out, refusing to turn his attention away from the sweet hum. Where was it coming from? Suddenly the source revealed itself as a door to, what he presumed was the bathroom, swung open to reveal a young man with fluffy brown hair and soft puppy eyes. Surprise quickly took over the man’s face, rushing to the counter while mumbling apologies.

“I’m so terribly sorry, the one moment I decide to have a break, I get a customer… How unprofessional of me…”

Hyunjin smiled at him, glancing down to the badge on his shirt. _Seungmin_. It was a name that suited him well, he thought.

“Oh, no, it’s fine. You’re good.” He chuckled lightly. 

“I presume you’ve already had a look around.” Seungmin smiled embarrassingly, “Have you decided what to order?”

All the time Hyunjin spent in the café, yet he still hadn’t bothered looking at the menu. _Idiot_, he cursed to himself. Behind Seungmin, hung up on the wall, was a wooden-framed chalkboard, which the menu was written down on in pink and white chalk. Very classy and traditional. Even though there were paper menus standing on the counter, it was a nice detail he appreciated. Hyunjin skimmed through the contents on the chalk menu, worried he was keeping Seungmin waiting for too long.

“Uhh…What’s good here?” He inquired, awkwardly.

Seungmin was quiet for a moment, seeming to be thinking about his words.

“Well, as a beginner drink, how about something sweet?”

Hyunjin looked back at the barista, lips parted slightly. A beginner drink? Why did that sound like he was mocking him? It was like Seungmin was expecting his silent reaction, because then he burst into a bright, short-lived laugh.

“Sorry if that sounded harsh. I assumed you were unfamiliar with the bitter taste of coffee and offered a suggestion. How does a latte sound? It’s a blend of mostly milk, so it’s very popular with beginners. I can add a couple sugars too.”

Eyes widened by the sudden explanation, Hyunjin nodded slowly.

“S-sure. I’ll take that.”

He’d rather not waste any more of the barista’s and his own time.

“To go?” Seungmin asked, as Hyunjin pulled his wallet out, nodding again.

“That will be ₩3800.”

He sat down in the closest chair he saw, dropped his bag to the floor gently and pulled out his phone to check the time. It was 7:35am, meaning there was still time before he had to catch his bus. Now that he had time to kill as he waited for his coffee, he took a proper look at the shop. It was colour-coded into neutral, earthy tones, with potted plants and small decorative trees to accommodate the eco-friendly aesthetic. His fingers ran along the smooth surface of the dark oak table before stopping at the intricate design of the white-knit tablecloth. Hyunjin turned his head toward the counter, eyes catching on the treats behind the glass display—they ranged from small cakes and cookies to various savoury snacks, croissants and toasties perfect for a lunch break. A sticker on the glass signed that they were all handmade, leaving the model impressed.

Behind the counter came a hiss of steam, catching Hyunjin’s attention as he focused on the barista. His hand tilted the jug of coffee expertly, spilling the dark liquid into the cardboard cup, and for a moment, the simple motion entranced Hyunjin. In a flash, the latte was done. Seungmin looked up at Hyunjin, to which the model responded quickly as he stood up, collecting his bag from the ground. He slipped the cup into a heat-safe grip before handing it to him.

“Please enjoy, and have a good day!” 

The smile on Seungmin’s face reached Hyunjin’s, and he gave a polite nod, smiling back.

“Thank you, and to you as well.”

The doorbell jingled again as Hyunjin exited the coffee shop, shivering at the change in temperature. Hugging the cup to his chest, he savoured the warmth as he went on his way down the street to the bus stop, too afraid of spilling his drink if he tried to taste it while walking. He wondered if it was worth getting the coffee, after all he had been so adamant on not liking coffee, nor wanting to try it before this day. When he stopped upon reaching his destination, he took a cautious sip of the drink. Hyunjin breathed out a warm cloud as he smiled. The sweetened drink excited his tastebuds so much that he had to take another sip. It was the perfect temperature, not too hot so it wouldn’t burn his tongue, and the slight bitterness of the coffee beans was there, but not so much that it would bother him. He let out a light, breathy laugh as the bus pulled up on the curb. He might have to make another visit soon.


	2. Strawberry Cheescake

“All right class, let’s wrap up. Don’t forget what you learnt, we’ll be reviewing it next week.”

Hyunjin sighed, pushing his notebook into his bag before taking off, nodding farewells to his classmates. As he started on his way home, his mind went back to the coffee he had earlier this morning. Despite being incredibly tired on the bus, he felt a lot more energised when walking into class, coffee cup in his hand. One of his friends sitting next to him, Soobin, leaned over, questioning him about the coffee. They’ve known each other for a couple months now since starting as first years at their modelling school, so naturally it was odd for him to see Hyunjin suddenly drinking coffee. Hyunjin brushed it off as a one-time thing, and that he “didn’t like coffee”, but he could tell he had only confused Soobin, especially by the face he made and how easily the topic was forgotten. However, it was true. He didn’t just like any regular-old coffee.

The next morning, Hyunjin found himself leaving earlier, feet naturally taking him inside the coffee shop, _Minnie’s_.

“Welcome back,” Seungmin greeted with a smile, “What would you like today?”

Hyunjin looked at the menu again. There were so many options though, so he decided to go for something familiar.

“I’ll have a latte. Have here, please.”

"No sugar?" Seungmin asked as Hyunjin handed him the cash.

"I'm trying options." he replied, receiving his change and taking a seat.

Not too long after, he ended up eyeing the treats behind the glass. It took him a moment as he contemplated if he really wanted something, but he decided to just go for it. The hand-made sweets were too tempting not to overlook. Luckily, he had just the right amount in his wallet, placing it on the counter. The sound of coins on the marble counter attracted Seungmin’s attention, turning to look as he shifted the mug from the espresso machine.

“I’ll have a slice of the strawberry cheesecake too.” Hyunjin said, before slowly taking his seat back.

Once again, he watched him work. Even when he was waiting for the espresso to drip or the milk to steam, he never seemed to lose concentration. The smell of coffee gently wafted throughout the small shop, pleasing Hyunjin’s nose. Seungmin moved back to the mug for the final step – the steamed milk. Unlike yesterday with his takeout cup, today was different. Picking up the mug with his left hand, milk jug in his dominant hand, he slowly poured the milk into the centre, tipping his hand further as he quickly and effortlessly completed the latte art. As he looked up, meeting with Hyunjin’s eyes, Hyunjin quickly looked away, awkwardly looking at the table in attempt to distract himself. Why was he even worried about being caught staring? It wasn’t like he’d be told off or anything. Before he knew it, two plates were placed in front of him, one with his latte and the other with the cake.

“Thank you for waiting patiently,” Seungmin bowed, “I hope you enjoy.”

“Thank you.” Hyunjin nodded with a smile, looking down at the table.

He couldn’t help but gasp quietly at how well the light colours of the coffee and mug complimented the vibrant, red top layer of the cheesecake. His inner-photographer couldn’t help but pull out his phone, spending a moment to snap a few pictures before slipping it back into his coat pocket, digging into the cake. The fork passed effortlessly through the pink, creamy desert, and was very soft and sweet on his tongue. His tastebuds were practically dancing. Hyunjin picked up the latte, taking a slow sip, careful not to burn himself. Yet again, it was the perfect temperature. He didn’t know much about coffee, in fact that was hardly an understatement. He knew _nothing _about coffee, yet there was so many indescribable thoughts in his head regarding the light taste of the latte, with the favour of the coffee beans slightly more prevalent. Maybe it was because it was paired with the strawberry cheesecake, but the flavours seemed more enhanced. Hyunjin looked up to the counter, spotting Seungmin being “unprofessional” on his phone.

“Hey, um…”

Seungmin almost dropped his phone at hearing Hyunjin speak suddenly, shoving it in his pocket as Hyunjin smiled, amused.

“The coffee tastes really good.”

Blankness filled Seungmin’s face, as the barista was taken off guard by the compliment, but that was only because it wasn’t something he was used to hearing. In reality, he was glad to be able to communicate his passion for coffee to someone else, even if said “someone” was a clueless boy opening up to the large world of coffee.

“Ah, really? I’m glad you enjoy it.” He beamed, “Do you mind if I sit with you? I don’t usually get many customers.”

“That’s fine. I don’t mind the company.”

It seemed like he spoke too soon, because the moment Seungmin sat in front of him, Hyunjin could not manage to look at him. He couldn’t keep himself serious when the barista of his coffee was right in front of him, and it didn’t help that he had a sweet smile. He was both intimidating, yet soft… How was that possible? It was only when Seungmin spoke again that Hyunjin looked up.

“Can I ask for your name? I’m sure you’ve already guessed mine.”

“Oh,” he laughed, “Hwang Hyunjin.”

“Kim Seungmin.” Seungmin stated. “Are you a student too, Hyunjin?”

He nodded after he took another sip of his latte.

“I go to the modelling school nearby. I’ve done some freelancing on my Instagram, but I can hardly call myself a proper model at this stage…”

“Oh, I totally had the feeling!” Seungmin said in awe, “You’re really good-looking, I almost thought you were a celebrity when you walked in.”

Hyunjin blushed, letting out a breathy laugh.

“Come on, don’t joke around…”

“I’m serious!”

Seungmin watched in amusement as Hyunjin’s cheeks turned pink, playing with his fork in the cheesecake, but he still caught the smile behind his hand.

“You said you’re a student?” Hyunjin asked, changing the subject.

“Yeah. I go to a culinary school, if that wasn’t obvious.” He smiled, “I have a family friend who was able to help me get this small place started, but my parents don’t approve. They think I should do something more ‘manly’ like business or law, but I can’t help it if I’ve been passionate in cooking since high school.”

Hyunjin nodded, listening to Seungmin’s story as he finished his cake.

“I wanted to try business in my own way, so I opened this place up. Business is slow, but it’s not completely unrewarding. I need to experience failure if it comes and learn how to improve from there. That’s life.”

“Wow…are you sure you’re a first-year?” Hyunjin asked, trying to lighten up the mood. “You already seem like you understand the world a lot more than me. I think that’s really admirable. You should follow your dreams. The results are more satisfying when you go through hardships, right?”

Seungmin smiled down at the table.

“And you said _I_ understand the world a lot more than you,” the barista commented, looking back up. “You’re right, though. All experiences are useful.”

The conversation quietened down and they sat in a peaceful silence before Seungmin sat up.

“I’ll take your coffee, since you’re finished. You’ve got a class to get to, right?”

Hyunjin nodded, picking up his bag as he stood up from his chair, pushing it into the table. Seungmin slipped the dirty plates and cup into the sink, turning around to see Hyunjin off.

“I’ll be back tomorrow.” Hyunjin waved.

“Yep. Don’t work too hard.”

“I’ll try. See you, Seungmin!”

As Hyunjin left, Seungmin let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, pressing the back of his hand to his slightly warm cheek. There was something nice about hearing the pretty boy calling him by his first name. He was suddenly looking forward to the next time they see each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That concludes the second chapter! Sorry if it's a little short. I'm planning on gradually making them longer as it goes on, and I add more characters. Please let me know your thoughts, if it's too boring or if it needs some more action, I'll take all criticism in mind and try to write this fic as best as I can. Thank you for reading and look forward to the next chapter~


	3. Choco Heart

Hyunjin lets out a breath as he shivers from the cold, quickly unlocking the door and shutting himself inside the warmth of his apartment.

“Hey, Sung, I’m back—”

He freezes, taking in the other people in the room. Beside Jisung, on the couch, was his boyfriend Chan, feeding him a piece of apple. Changbin was also over with Jeongin and Felix, the three boys playing a boardgame on the ground, Felix obviously losing from the pout on his face. Alone with his phone on the other seat (probably reading a webtoon) was Minho. But there seemed to be one person missing…

“Hey Jinnie!” greeted Jisung, “I hope you don’t mind, I invited Chan over. But somehow everyone else tagged along…”

Although taken back, Hyunjin brushed it off with a laugh, slipping his bag off his shoulder along with his blazer.

“You know I don’t mind the company.”

Hyunjin returned to the lounge room after changing into something more comfortable, taking a seat on the arm of the couch with Jisung and Chan.

“Is Woojin here too?”

“Of course I am!”

Hyunjin turned his head to the bright voice, gasping as he had a plate of freshly cut pears and apple shoved into him.

“You must be hungry after working all day. Here, have some.”

He hesitated for a moment, glancing down at the plate.

“…did you use all of my fruit?”

“Who knows how many days they were lying around for! You don’t buy fruit to leave it rot!”

“Woojin out here promoting healthy eating,” Minho snickered without looking up from his phone.

Suddenly Woojin twisted around, focusing his attention to the protesting boy.

“Who else is going to? All I see you guys eating is junk food.”

“But fruit sucks—ow!” Minho let out a pained yelp, rubbing his arm before Woojin shoved a piece of apple into his mouth to keep him quiet.

The rest of the boys paying attention to the conversation burst into laughs. Being one of their only friends who had graduated from university _and_ being a great cook, Woojin really made an effort to influence them to eat better while keeping them from sticking to their low-budget, broke student ways of “not starving”. Who knows what would happen if one day they overdosed on sugars and fats if they didn’t have someone to keep them in place? That wasn’t to say they weren’t mature enough to eat properly, though. But with the majority of them still in school and growing up, how could they refuse a few crispy treats? In the end, all eight of the boys could come to an agreement that nothing was better than meat.

Minho slowly munched on his apple while turning back to his webtoon.

“Anyway, how was your day, Hyunjin? Since no one else bothered to ask.”

“Aw, don’t be moody now.” Hyunjin laughed, giving Minho’s shoulder a friendly push, “It was alright. I finally handed in that assignment I was working on so I finally have some free time to hang out with you guys.”

“Aww yay!” Jeongin cheered, “It’s been too long since we spent time together, hyung.”

Hyunjin took a piece of the apple that Woojin cut from in front of him, slowly chewing as he thought about the coffee shop and Seungmin.

“Actually,” he began, “I’ve started drinking coffee too. There’s a little shop I visit in the mornings on the way to school and the barista is so chill.

The boys on the ground slowed down the pace of their game as a few of them started to casually pay attention.

“Even though I don’t know much about coffee, he makes the best coffee! And we sat down today and talked, he’s actually a culinary student around my age. It’s pretty impressive that he owns a coffee shop already, right?”

Jisung chuckled.

“Sounds like someone’s got a crush~”

“Crush? Who, _me?_” Hyunjin scoffed.

“Well, you _are_ a later bloomer.”

Minho chuckled to himself, before getting another hit on his shoulder.

“So I’m not allowed to be friends with guys now without being assumed I like him?” Hyunjin huffed.

“Aw, come on Jinnie, you know they didn’t mean it like that.” Woojin said, “They’re just joking.”

“I know but I’m just saying. I _don’t _like him that way.”

“Whatever you say.” Jisung smiled, cuddling back under Chan’s arm.

Hyunjin knew they were joking but he still didn’t appreciate the joke. Maybe it was because he was still confused with his sexuality and felt a little pressure by his few “not straight” friends, though Hyunjin was never one to conform to society’s standards. He was just sensitive in a position where he was exploring his sexuality and the boys understood. I guess you really could consider him a “late bloomer”.

When Hyunjin left the room, Jisung looked to Chan.

“Channie, could you come with me for a moment?” He asked quietly so no one but his boyfriend would hear.

Chan nodded, and stood up from the couch.

“We’ll just cut some more fruit up!” Chan said to the other boys, noticing the empty plate.

“Finally someone who understands the importance of eating healthy!” Woojin exclaimed.

Jisung slid across the counter, grabbing one of the last apples and a knife to peel it with.

“So what did you want to talk about?” the elder asked.

Jisung let out a small sigh, cutting off the small piece of apple skin and looked up.

“Hyunjin.”

“Hmm, I thought so.”

“Do you really think he likes that barista guy?”

Chan straightened his body, leaning on the fridge as he looked into the other room at the boys.

“I don’t think we can say anything for sure. It’s still too early to tell, you know.”

Jisung nodded in agreement.

“For as long as I’ve known him for, he’s never really taken an interest in boys. If my memory serves correctly, I think he even dated a girl for a short period in high school. But he’s never really been one for romantic relationships.” Jisung chuckled to himself, proceeding to cut the peeled apple into pieces, “I think I remember his words exactly, _dating is a waste of time_.”

Chan let out an amused chuckle.

“Yeah, I could see that. He’s always been that type of guy to honor friendship over dating.”

“Which is why I’m wondering if he will accidentally confuse platonic feelings for romantic feelings…”

Chan looked over to Jisung now, who stared back.

“Since he’s only used to being “romantic” with a girl, he might disregard his feelings for another guy or try to run away from it, you know?”

“I don’t know, Sung, I think you’re just reaching. We’re his friends, you know. He knows it’s okay to like guys.”

“Yeah, but—“

“Hey.” Chan walked up to Jisung, resting his hand on his shoulder, “I know you’re worried, but let him figure it out, okay?”

Jisung nodded, embracing Chan.

“You always know the right things to say.” He smiled as Chan rubbed his back.

“Come on, grab the fruit and let’s get back.”

♦♦♦

Hyunjin rushed into the coffee shop, letting out a vocal shiver before being enveloped by the warmth of the heated room.

“Jeez, it’s getting cold,” Hyunjin breathed out, fixing his scarf before walking to the counter.

“Good morning.” Seungmin greeted with a smile.

“Morning Seungmin,” he smiled back, “Can you recommend me something today?”

“Something different?” Seungmin asked, thinking, “How about a mocha? It has a nice chocolate twist to it.”

“Sounds good.”

Hyunjin starts to take out his wallet until Seungmin interrupts him.

“Ah—wait! You don’t have to pay right away.”

“Why not? I might forget afterwards.”

“I can always remind you.”

Hyunjin stood still in the middle of pulling his wallet out, thinking.

“You _better _remind me…”

“I will.” Seungmin laughed, his eyes folding like little crescents.

Something took over Hyunjin at that moment as he began to feel himself blush, feeling a strange warmth radiating from the barista and filling him. Hyunjin couldn’t help but smile back, fidgeting with his hands. He stepped back to glance at the treats encased by the glass, deciding in his head what he wanted to try. Something to go with the chocolate mocha… maybe something savoury? He looked up, noticing Seungmin standing behind the treats as if waiting for him to decide what to order. It flattered him, really… he didn’t have to do that.

“I’ll have a two slices of the raisin toast, too.” Hyunjin said, watching Seungmin pull out some fresh raisin bread, popping two slices into a toaster.

Today, Hyunjin decided he would watch the process to make his coffee. After taking a sudden interest in the caffeinated drink, he couldn’t help his curiosity of how Seungmin prepared his drinks. It wasn’t a complicated process, the majority of the process being done by various machines, but there had to be a skill in being able to put together each coffee with such accuracy and precision to make it taste so good without excessing on certain ingredients. Hyunjin thought it was especially cool how well the barista outfit suited Seungmin too. He just looked so comfortable as he moved around from one apparatus to the other, like it was his natural habitat. He could tell Seungmin had a passion for making coffee, though a part of him also wanted to know if there were other things he wanted to explore; maybe to do with coffee or something else. He wanted to know more about him.

In between moving the cup to the counter, Seungmin noticed Hyunjin’s focused eyes that flicked up to his own. He let out a shy laugh, not used to being the centre of the pretty boy’s attention.

“I’m sorry if it bothers you for me to watch,” Hyunjin said, “Should I have asked?”

“No, it’s fine. I’m just a little surprised.”

“Surprised?” Hyunjin repeated with a smile, watching as Seungmin dusted off the mocha with some chocolate powder.

“Well, I can’t imagine it’s very interesting to watch me make coffee…”

“I think you look really cool!” Hyunjin blurted, pausing as he realised what he just said. As if Seungmin’s surprised face wasn’t an indicator already that he probably should’ve thought more carefully before speaking his mind.

“I-I mean, umm…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Seungmin chuckled, “But thank you. For thinking I look cool.”

Hyunjin scratched the back of his head, embarrassed at himself for saying that. At least Seungmin took it well. He finally sat down; sighing as his legs finally could take a break from standing. Seungmin soon joined him, placing two coffees down in front of each seat and settling a plate of buttered raisin toast in the middle. God, how could Hyunjin look at him after saying that stupid comment? One glance up at Seungmin and he felt shy again. He picked up the coffee cup, blowing gently over the surface before taking a sip. The smooth cacao flavour pleasantly filled his mouth, mixing with the bitterness of the coffee. Although he expected the chocolate to add a natural sweetness to it, it seemed bitterer than his last latte.

“How is it?” Seungmin asked, sipping his own coffee.

“It’s…different. The chocolate tastes nice though.”

“A bit too bitter for you tastes?” he chuckled.

Hyunjin slowly shook his head.

“I think it tastes good. It’s different, but I like it.”

He look a bite of the toast, humming in appreciation.

“The toast is really good too! Wow.”

Seungmin’s pleased smile showed his appreciation for Hyunjin’s comments. Somehow they managed to talk so long about the smallest things and before Hyunjin knew it, he had to go catch his bus, but not before Seungmin reminded him to pay.

“If you don’t mind, could we exchange contacts?” Seungmin asked, “I really consider you like a friend of mine now, Hyunjin, so I’d be disappointed if the only time we can talk is in the morning during the week.”

“Oh, of course!” Hyunjin replied.

They were finally sharing contacts. Which meant Hyunjin could keep talking to Seungmin after school. Maybe someday they would even get to hang out outside the coffee shop when they weren’t busy. He bubbled overjoyed at the thought.

“Then, is it okay to message you after class?”

“You finish at 4:30, right?” Seungmin asked, to which Hyunjin nodded. “I don’t see why not.”

“Then I’ll talk to you later!” Hyunjin smiled, waving as he left.

The jingle of the bell rang through the small coffee shop as it became quiet once again. Just Seungmin and his shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so OT9 has officially been introduced! It took a while to put out this chapter because I was busy writing an essay for english, but it's pretty much out of the way now. I've already got the next chapter planned so please look forward to it! thank you for reading ♥


End file.
